Hapiness
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: La felicidad no es eterna y él lo sabía perfectamente, mas aprendió que aprovechar cada segundo de ella valía mucho más la pena que el tormento de perderla.


**Música de la historia— **La escribí en base a _Summertime Record _por Jin, así que recomiendo que la escuchen.

**Nota— **Vuelvo a hacerme presente con un fic Angst/Hurt/Comfort, y este tiene dedicatoria especial. Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribirle una historia a una amiga, a mi senpai del kokoro, _Risu_, así que se la dedico absolutamente a ella, que sé que es muy fan de esta pareja —corazón gay—.

**Disclaimer— **Kagerou Daze/Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness<strong>

_por Runo Cartwright_

* * *

><p>Ella le hizo una promesa, muchos años atrás. Tantos, que le parecía extraño como, dentro de la felicidad conjunta, habían pasado tan rápido.<p>

Y ella, jamás rompe una promesa. Sobre todo, si se trataba de él.

—Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, lo juro.

Y no, él no la había obligado a prometer tal cosa. Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. Lo que menos quería era herirla cuando el tan esperado día llegase. Resguardar sus sentimientos, el amor correspondido que surgía entre ellos cual flor en primavera era algo tan dulce y a la vez amargo que prefería aislar, por el bien de ella.

Mas fue un cobarde, un egoísta y no lo logró.

Porque la gente, ignorantemente, dice que el amor y la fe mueven montañas. Pero cuando padeces una enfermedad terminal, cuando tu vida no da para más, es complicado. No crees que exista el momento cuando el tan deseado milagro que logre salvar tu vida y proteger a la familia que va detrás de ti, como si formaran fila hacia el matadero, te alcance.

Porque sabes que tú no sufrirás casi nada cuando llegue el momento, pero ellos sucumbirán ante la desesperación y las penurias por el resto de sus vidas.

Haruka Kokonose no quería tener que lidiar con eso.

Tras esa sonrisa inocente, una actitud serena y torpe, se encontraban los sentimientos más oscuros que no cualquiera podría imaginarse.

Y no eran oscuros referentes a algo siniestro. Eran oscuros, pero de realidad.

La realidad es oscura sobre cierto tipo de personas, por no decir la mayoría.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que conocía todo eso, sabía de las consecuencias, tuvo el descarado valor de enamorarse loca y perdidamente.

De una chica que, a su vez, también estaba enferma.

Las jugarretas del destino no eran cosa sencilla dentro de su vida.

Pero así, dentro de la felicidad que, sabía, era momentánea, tuvo el privilegio de gozar lo que era el amor verdadero e incondicional, a través de múltiples experiencias que cada noche recreaba celosamente en su cuaderno de dibujo.

Hasta ese día…

Ese día en el que ella dio el "sí" para un "siempre".

Pasaron días y días hasta que él lograse dibujar el día más feliz de su vida. Su persona, en una silla de ruedas, extendiéndole la diminuta cajita aterciopelada con el anillo de compromiso. Ella, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre.

Los años la habían cambiado para bien, un cabello lacio y largo amarrado en una coleta, rasgos suaves y pronunciados. Los ojos más hermosos que él había visto en su vida.

Cualquier persona que viera aquella pintura, colgada y enmarcada con maestría frente a la entrada principal, creería con fervor que se trataba nada más de una sencilla fotografía.

Digamos que era la fotografía más hermosa que existía en el mundo, entonces.

Los dos amantes tuvieron una boda increíble, una luna de miel aún mejor. En la cual, un pequeño niño fue concebido. El primer hijo de la familia Kokonose.

Lo llamaron Sora, como el cielo que su padre quería ser capaz de ver por el mayor tiempo posible.

Pasaron los años, y el bebé que ahora era niño, tuvo que ceder su puesto a la hermana que había nacido tempranamente. La cual tuvo mil y un problemas para poder ser concebida.

La cuál, hoy día, presentaba una disfunción en ambas piernas que la mantendrían postrada hasta que su vida acabara.

Lamentable era que, como todo el mundo lo esperaba, aquella malformación fuera heredada de su padre.

Su nombre fue Megumi, porque ella fue una bendición para toda su familia.

Él recordaba con amor el día en que retrataron a la familia entera: padre, madre, Sora de trece años junto a ella y la pequeña Megumi de cinco sobre las piernas de su padre.

Obviamente, él seguía usando su silla de ruedas.

Se repetía día y noche que su vida feliz durará para siempre, que nunca faltará nada, que a pesar de todo vivirán siempre en armonía. Cada noche recitaba sus oraciones al Dios que lo acogía sinceramente, a quién con devoción ponía en sus manos su vida y la de su familia.

Bien es sabido que la fe no es ni tan fuerte ni tan confiable.

Porque, en los periódicos de toda la ciudad, se leía en la sección de obituarios, en una hoja entera, los sentidos pésame hacia la familia de Haruka; todos deseaban que la joven alma de Megumi descansara por siempre en los cálidos brazos del Señor.

Siempre amada, jamás olvidada.

La vida dentro de su casa ya nunca volvió a ser la misma después de que los pulmones de su hijita no volvieron a funcionar.

Takane Kokonose ya no tenía la brillante sonrisa que la caracterizaba cada mañana.

Sora Kokonose no se esforzaba y dejaba todo de lado.

Haruka Kokonose había vuelto a pensar que todas sus desgracias no terminarían jamás.

Hasta que el milagro de una nueva vida fue llevado a cabo.

Su esposa, tan solo al primer intento, había concebido no uno, sino dos pequeños trocitos de vida que hoy en día residían en su vientre.

Dos niñas.

Las esperanzadoras Ai y Mei Kokonose.

Quienes trajeron de vuelta la felicidad que se vio perdida en momentos de desesperación.

Y los años seguían pasando sin más, la familia de cinco que en realidad eran seis, pasaba su día a día felices, sanos, y recordando con alegría a la pequeña niña que los había dejado.

Haruka y Takane Kokonose ya habían llegado a los cincuenta años de edad.

Su hijo mayor, ya con la edad de vientiocho años había abandonado el nido familiar y se había independizado; la pequeña Megumi, que a la fecha tendría ya veinte años, seguía siendo quién los resguardaba por día y noche desde el cielo, y, por último, las gemelas que ya contaban con diez años explotaban sus talentos en el piano y el violín.

La realidad no lo es todo, muchos lo afirman. La felicidad no es para siempre, es un hecho.

Pues a la edad de cincuentaiseis años Haruka Kokonose fue al cielo a reunirse con su pequeño milagrito.

Y éste, desde el cielo pudo avistar como su familia no lloraba con desesperación su muerte, si no que le transmitían palabras de hermoso significado y pequeños detalles adornaban su tumba.

Entre todos estos, su amado cuaderno de dibujos.

El cual podía ir y observar cuantas veces se le viniera en gana. Allí, donde él y su hija estaban, pudo enseñarle y contarle historias que ella no pudo vivir. El nacimiento de sus hermanas, la graduación y el matrimonio de su hermano; incluso, el nacimiento de sus sobrinos.

Y, cuando ya no hubo más historias que contar. Volvió su vista hacia su hogar, donde su amada mujer volvía, como cada mañana, al cementerio a entregarle flores, vistiendo trajes que él le había diseñado, pesándole la edad en cada rasgo que poseía.

Su cabello negro y vivo había sido reemplazado por uno canoso y apagado.

Pero su sonrisa. Su sonrisa jamás cambió.

Ella se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas a su yacimiento, y le contó otra de sus maravillosas historias.

—¿Sabes, amor? Hoy Mei tuvo a su primer bebé…

A pesar de todo, Haruka Kokonose pudo volver su más grande sueño realidad.

Ser feliz eternamente.


End file.
